Golden Wolf
by starstreaker33
Summary: Belle still refuses to remember him and she is now with Hook. A young women used to come from the Evergreen forest, but was sent to a new land. When these two meet sparks fly because she remembers who he is and he knew who she was. Rumple/Gold x OC. Hope you like it review!
1. Chapter 1

A year passed Belle forgot him for sure, but he didn't forget her and he never would. He was abused by everyone in town. How could he survive this? Belle became Lacey and never loved him, she loved Hook for his cruelness. His magic was powerless because of his aching heart.

A women twenty one at the most though she wasn't walked into the little town and looked around. She lost her husband thanks to her pack, but he was still there. She was from the land that everyone in Storybrook was from, but she was sent to this world thanks to her sister. Her blonde and black hair covered her face because she didn't want anyone to recognize her, she had different eyes thanks to being with the pack and being changed by them. She only wanted to find love, she wanted to find that boy she met centuries ago.

Gold was taking his usual walk around town remembering himself and Belle together before she lost her memory. That was when he met her and Hook strolling.

"What is it Crocodile miss you little princess?" Hook said. Gold looked up and smiled half halfheartedly and replied, "No not really Captain just thinking about someone else." Hook didn't seem very happy about that so her kicked Gold's cane out from underneath him.

She was watching the whole scene and when she saw the man fall down she couldn't control herself. She charged at the ruthless pirate and knocked him into the wall. Grabbing him by the jacket she lifted him half way off the ground and looked him deep in the eyes.

"BACK OFF HOOK!" she yelled. She dropped Hook on the ground growling and pointing in the direction that he and Belle came from.

Gold was on the ground trying to get up until he saw a hand offered to him. He looked into the women's eyes and immediately saw it.

_"Hi I'm Luna you must be Rumpelstiltskin!" a girl said to Rumple. She was only five and he was five also. Rumple stood up and bowed before her because she was the queens daughter. _

_"Oh don't bow down to me!" Luna begged. She smiled as the boy lifted his head up and looked at her._

"Luna?" Gold asked. The women smiled and replied, "I go by the name Amity now. Rumpelstiltskin so you can call me whatever you like just don't say Luna in front of my sister and mother." Gold smiled and took her hand standing up she handed him his cane and smiled gently.

"Do you still have that beautiful voice you were blessed with?" he asked. She nodded and hugged Gold replying in a whisper, "Oh Rumple I missed you so much!" Gold was surprised by this action, it had been a year since someone hugged him like that. She smiled and tears streamed down her face. Gold embraced her with one arm so he didn't fall.

**I re did the story because I didn't like how it was going because it seemed so weird and wrong. Any ways hope you like this version better and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Amity pulled back from Gold and smiled a very gentle smile.

"I'm guessing you want to know where I was all these years?" she said holding out her hand. Gold looked from her hand to her face and laid his hand on it.

"Yes, indeed I do." Amity looked at him and walked carefully not noticing that Regina was watching nearby.

_Luna walked through the halls of the castle and bumped into her sister Snow White._

_"Oh hello dear sister how are you these days?" she said. Snow scowled at her and waved her hand to the side telling her sister to move. Luna did as she was suggested to do, her sister would always hate her for who she was. She was blessed with two gifts, the gift of beautiful singing and the gift of magic. Snow was blessed with beauty and courage, the only thing that made the two different._

_Luna walked to her room and looked out the window, she was placed in the tower because of her gifts. Her voice was said to enchanted anyone to do her bidding and her magic was forbidden to be done. All of it was a lie, her voice wasn't enchanted it was a gift from the Blue Fairy herself, and her magic was given to her through her father. She loved to sing, but she didn't because she was never taught a song because everyone thought she was enchanted  
_

Gold and Amity walked to his shop so they could talk in private she sat down with her black skirt touching the ground flowing.

"So where shall we start?" Amity asked. Gold smiled at her and sat down across from her after grabbing a necklace off the shelf.

"We start when you disappeared." Gold replied stuffing the necklace into his held out her hand and brushed her hair back showing her eyes.

"Take my hand and I'll show you my past when I disappeared." she said. Gold thought for a moment and finally laid his hand on hers.

_"Mother may I go out to the village?" Luna asked. The queen looked at her oldest daughter and smiled saying yes. Luna and Rumple were only thirteen and they had been friends forever, but Luna had feelings of love for him she just was afraid to tell him._

_She ran out of the castle doors and ran to the twos favorite meeting spot. She sat down near the river humming waiting for for Rumpelstiltskin to come._

_He looked around the tree and snuck up behind the young princess smiling. He had a dozen roses in his hand to give to her, he also had feelings for her and he was going to show it. Luna looked up when she heard soft footsteps behind her. She straightened up and the next thing she knew roses appeared in front of her. She looked up and smiled at Rumple.  
_

_"Their beautiful oh Rumple." Luna said with excitement. She jumped up and hugged him and kissed him on the mouth surprising both of them. _

_Snow was watching the scene and when she saw her sister kiss the boy she was out raged._

_"LUNA! YOU KNOW BETTER THEN TO KISS A PEASANT!" Snow White yelled. Luna pulled herself back and held onto Rumpelstiltskin with all her strength. She moved in front of him to shield him from her sisters wrath. _

_"Sister he is more then just a peasant. Remember what mother said 'we are all one' please just leave him." Luna begged. Snow walked up to her sister and shoved her out of the way making her fall on the ground. _

_"You come near my sister ever again boy I will make you pay." Snow threatened. Luna looked at Rumple and closed her eyes to hide the tears._

_She ran to her horse Sun just to get away from the castle and her sister. What she didn't know was that she was running straight into a witch and once she did she disappeared._

_She awoke in a strange place looking around she nearly screamed when a wolf came towards her. _

_"Oh don't scream little girl. I will protect you." it said. Luna was afraid of the creature, but it came and laid in her lap. She smiled and got up and followed it._

_Once she arrived to a cave she saw a wolf with a scar over his eye and he looked at her and growled. He transformed into a human and beat the girl._

_That night Luna called for Rumple not her family, but him._

Gold shook once the connection was broken, once he looked up he saw that Amity was in tears. Gold stood up and hugged her holding her head against his shoulder. Amity cried softly into his shoulder and wouldn't let go.

**I hope you like that touching moment. Any ways review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed and no one seemed to recognize Amity, but they didn't like the way she always stood by Gold. Especially Hook, he wanted another try at his 'Old Crocodile'. Amity wouldn't allow ever an inch of space between the two when Hook stopped by. She was always there like a guardian angel.

One day she was in the back of Gold's shop scrolling through her music list, since this was now a land where she could sing and listen to music freely. She soon came across a beautiful song that she loved. She stood up with her dress flowing freely with her and she twirled to the music. Gold was going to go into the back just to check up on his little princess and stopped when he saw her dancing gracefully to a very beautiful song.

Amity twirled in circles and curtsied into a graceful bow until she heard the bell of the shop door ring making her fall. She stood up and walked out of the back running straight into Gold on accident. She looked at who was at the door and saw Emma, Emma looked straight at the girl and immediately asked her name and where she came from.

"My dear this is an old friend of mine. Her name is Amity, she used to come from the land in which you were born in." Gold said with a smirk. Emma scuffed and turned to Gold.

"Gold I need your help." Emma said. Gold sighed and asked, "What is it now deary?" Amity giggled at his tone and interrupted saying, "I remember when you used to call me deary." Gold smiled an kissed Amity's cheek in a loving way. Emma seemed a little disturbed by this because Gold was ancient and this girl was quite young well to her it seemed, but then again they could be the same age and she could most likely be older then she looks.

"Any ways it's Cora she is back in town." Gold shook his head.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled. Amity shook her head and jumped a little and took Gold's hand. He slammed it against a piece of glass on accident when he yelled and ended up cutting his hand. Gold sat down so his hand could be tended to even though he could do magic to heal it, but he didn't feel like it.

"Yeah I would say the same thing. I don't know how she came back from the dead." Emma continued. Amity pulled out a piece of glass making Gold flinch and swear like a sailor.

"She could of used a spell to make you think she was dead, everyone knows she is able to do that." Amity said. Emma looked at her and said, "What would you know about Cora? You just came here." Amity rolled her eyes and took a towel and set Gold's hand on it so he wouldn't bleed all over the place so she could get some water in a bowl.

"I know everything about Cora she used to be a good women or girl as I remembered her. That was until she found out I was..." Amity stopped in the middle of her sentence. Emma ushered her to finish her sentence, but Amity refused.

"Until she found out that you were what?" Emma asked. Amity looked to Gold in question.

**_'Am I able to trust_ her'** she asked through her mind. Gold looked from Amity to Emma saying, "Emma can we trust you to keep a secret?" Emma nodded her head in reply.

"Alright well it was until she found out I was the queens daughter, and I was sister to...your mother." Amity continued. Emma mouth dropped as she looked at Amity.

"Well your highness. Is Amity your real name?" Emma asked. Amity looked to Gold again and he nodded telling her to go ahead.

"My real name is Luna the Princess of the Moon." Amity finished.

Emma's mouth dropped wide open and she muttered underneath her breath something that Amity wasn't able to catch. Amity grabbed a bowl and poured water in it.

When she sat next to Gold with a rag Emma asked, "So you mean to tell that your my aunt and your a princess of the moon?" Amity nodded her head in reply and jerked back when Gold yelp in pain from her touching the wound. Gold moved his free hand to her face stroking it.

"So what do we do about Cora? She's going to look for your dagger and once she does she'll try to kill you to get your powers." Emma continued.

Once Gold's hand was bandaged he stood up with the help of Amity.

**Hope you like this chapter and the story so far. I think had a little bit of love with Rumple/Gold and Luna/ Amity. Please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

With Cora back from the dead it was impossible for Amity to separate from his side. She always held onto his arm kissing his cheek every chance she got and every time he looked into her blue and gold eyes she smile and catch his lips in a juicy kiss. The first time this happened Amity grew light headed so she had to rest her head on his shoulder.

Ruby was watching as the two came into the dinner and noticed they were holding hands when they entered.

"Well Mr. Gold looks like you seemed to forget all about Belle and would like to introduce me to your new prey I mean friend?" Granny said. Gold growled softly and smiled and said, "I don't mind the fact that Belle and the Captain are together and yes, this is Amity. She and I go way back."

Amity giggled and accidentally brushed her hair aside and gasp came from everyone except Gold. Amity looked around and saw her sister Snow White. She gasped and looked down, Snow or Mary Margret stood up and walked up to Amity.

"Luna is that really you?" she said. Amity looked a way and glanced over at Snow.

She nodded and her sister lifted her up and had anger in her eyes. It wasn't normal for her to get angry to everyone in Storybrook, but to Amity it was.

"What did I tell you years ago about being with him?" Mary Margret said angrily. Amity pulled herself out of her sisters grasp and replied, "I don't care Snow I love him more then you'll ever know. He was there when you were crowned queen, but was I. NO! I WAS RAISED BY WEREWOLVES AND ABUSED AND RAPED! WORST OF ALL I LOST MY FIRST HUSBAND THANKS TO THE ALPHA SO WHEN I KILLED HIM I WAS MADE AN ALPHA!" Amity was outraged. Gold stood up and touched Amity's shoulder making her turn to him and growl. Her eyes were pure silver along with her hair.

When she felt her hand being held she looked down and saw Gold's in her own. Her eyes flickered and she fainted.

Several hours passed and she was in the hospital thanks to the faint spell. She was curled up in a ball with one hand in Gold's and one under her head. Gold loved the way she slept so peacefully, he still remembered everything about her.

_"Rumple can you keep a secret?" Luna asked. _

_Rumple nodded his head, the two were laying side by side with her on his chest. They were only ten at the time._

_"Everyone at the castle says I have an enchanted voice, but I don't it was given to me by the Blue Fairy. So you think I'm enchanted?" she asked. Rumple laughed and replied, "No, but you are a beautiful princess. More beautiful then your own sister." Luna smiled a warm smile making Rumpelstiltskin's heart flutter._

Amity knew he was there, but she didn't want to scare him. She gripped his hand tightly making him shift, once she opened her eyes she saw the handsome browns eyes of Gold's meeting her blue and gold. She sat up a little bit and looked around the hospital room she was in.

"How was your rest?" Gold asked. Amity looked at him and smile tilting her hand back and forth in a so so way. Mary Margret came in with some flowers and Regina along with her.

"Oh your up. Well I brought you some flowers," Mary Margret said with little remorse. Amity shook with cold and tried to cover herself up more with a blanket. Her eyes started to turn green and her hair started to turn black.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed. She looked at Gold and threw on her cloths as fast as she could in the bathroom. She walked out and kissed Gold on the lips and covered her ears. Gold stood up and followed her out the door with a the two other women confused. Belle and Hook were coming in the doors until Amity crashed into them, they both saw Gold and stopped in his way.

"Oh no your not getting through here crocodile." Hook said. Amity was right around the corner and heard that. She was changing into a wolf and she had to speed up the process. Once she was changed into her wolf form she walked around the corner and growled baring her teeth at Hook and Belle.

"Oh is this your little doggy isn't he cute." Hook teased. Amity growled even more and snarled. He called her a boy, no one calls her a boy.

"OH HOOK I'D WATCH YOUR BACK!" she yelled. '_Whoa was that_ me?' she thought to herself. Hook and Belle were terrified, Hook the most. He screamed like a little girl and ran with Belle in hand. Amity laughed rolling on her back, she lifted her head up to Gold and was looking at him upside down.

**Well she transformed into her wolf form and scared Captain Hook and Belle. Hope you like review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

After her transformation and scaring Hook no one even thought of disrespecting her or Gold. She was now being called by her true name by everyone. With Cora still about everyone was up tight.

"How do you like everyone calling you Luna again?" Gold asked her one day.

Amity or now Luna shrugged and looked away out the window. The two had been together for what was now nine years and she missed those years back in the Enchanted Forest, all those late nights with him, his laugh, she missed everything.

Gold could sense she missed his love, and everything about their original home. He sighed and went to the back and got a little black box. He was saving it for Belle until she lost her memories, but Belle didn't love him any more and she was already engaged now.

Gold walked out with his cane clicking along, Luna just stared out the shop window until music came on and a hand was held out in front of her.

"May I have this dance your majesty?" Gold asked. Luna smiled and took his hand.

"Gold why are you doing this?" Luna asked. Gold smiled and pulled her closer making her yelp in surprise.

"Because I feel like it." he smirked. Luna smiled, after a few minutes the song ended and Gold led Luna to a chair. He looked her in the eye and knelt on one knee bringing out the little black box.

"Luna princessa of the moon will you marry me?" Gold asked. Luna covered her mouth and started to tear up. **(I think I spelled that right) **She looked at Gold and nodded as he slipped the ring on her finger.

* * *

"I don't trust her, especially being Snow White sister." Cora said to her daughter. Regina hated Luna because she was able to destroy her and her mother. Then she got an idea.

"Mother how bout we get Gold, Emma, and Luna all out of town so we could look for Gold's dagger while he is looking for his son." Regina said.

* * *

Luna came home to see listening to 1D dancing around the room not noticing Gold watching curiously in his chair.

_You don't know your beautiful!_ she sang out. Gold snorted and just watched as she danced around the kitchen. He was for sure when the song she was listening to was over he could scare her.

"Hello dear how was your day?" he said. Luna jumped in surprise and held her hand over her heart. Gold smiled and said, "I have two things to say."

Luna smiled and replied, "And those things are?" Gold smiled and wrapped her in a hug and whispered, "We are going to find my son and the second thing is that we are going with Emma and Henry." Luna smiled and nuzzled her head against Gold's neck.

_Rumplestiltskin missed Luna so much he wondered where she went off to and whether she would return to see him. Until it was announced that Princess Luna had vanished. Rumplestiltskin place his hand over his heart, it was said that loved ones can speak through their heart when their love is true even if they are millions of miles away or even in another world._

_"It was his fault?" someone yelled behind him. He spun around on his heal to see Princess Snow White and the castle guards behind him. He ran away as fast as he could._

_"FOLLOW HIM!" the captain of the guard yelled. Rumple ran to the stable an not bothering to throw on a saddle he got on and rode away. He looked behind him to see the guards following closely behind him. He kicked his heels harder into his horse sides making him run faster._

_Luna was bruised beyond belief and raped like hell. She was now turning fourteen and she knew Rumplestiltskin would also be turning the same age. She missed him so much, she missed her village friends and she missed seeing her beautiful moon in the Enchanted Forest. How she longed to raise it again. She looked to see the pack sleeping peacefully, so she decided to climb a tree and get a closer look at her beautiful moon._

_She climbed up to the top and looked up at the beautiful glowing moon, she named the stars and her favorite was one named after Rumple._

_"I miss you Rumplestiltskin." she whispered._

_Back in the Enchanted Forest Rumple finally escaped the castle guard and stopped to look up at Luna's glorious moon. He missed her so much, he soon looked at a star she named after him that was close by the moon. It was a beautiful gold that made her think it was him next to her moon._

_"I miss you my Princess of the Moon." Rumplestiltskin__ whispered. _

Emma was a little upset by the fact that she needed to go with Gold and the Princess, but she had Henry with her so it would be alright.

**Hope you like this chapter. Please review. :)**


End file.
